It has been found desirable to provide a display fixture for jewelry and the like having the capability of attractively and accessibly displaying a maximum amount of jewelry or other articles within a minimum space. It is also desirable to construct a fixture in such a way that it can be shipped in a knocked-down condition and then easily assembled at its point of intended use.
It is also desirable to provide a display fixture of this type having the capability of permitting jewelry or the like to be displayed to be mounted on individual display racks which may be quickly and easily attached to and detached from the fixture, whereby the orientation of the racks within the fixture may be easily and quickly changed where such becomes necessary or desirable for any reason.
In accomplishing the above objectives, the present invention provides a fixture comprising a plurality of upright, vertically disposed stanchions having aligned upper and lower channel members extending horizontally therebetween. The fixture further comprises a plurality of separate display racks each of which has means thereon for conveniently and attractively mounting and displaying the jewelry or other article to be displayed. Means are provided for permitting the individual racks to be quickly mounted between the upper and lower channel members and, likewise, to be quickly detached therefrom when necessary or desirable. Preferably the display racks are slidably mounted in the channel members; whereby when it is desired to re-orient the racks within the fixture, one rack may be detached and removed from the fixture, after which the remaining racks may be slidably moved to the desired new position, after which the removed rack may be easily and quickly re-mounted in a different position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.